Sock Opera: The Aftermath
by KiaraStar66
Summary: After the events in Sock Opera, Dipper is injured from Bill's actions and Mabel questions whether or not she's a good sister.


"Mystery Twins?" Mabel asked, holding her puppet in a fist.

"Mystery Twins." Dipper replied.

As Mabel bumped her fist with Dipper's, a crack came from his hand. "Ow! What did Bill do to my hand? Ah!"

"Nothing a little sleep can't fix! C'mon, bro bro. Let's go home."

"Seriously, I need to go to a hospital."

"What was that?" Mabel then felt Dipper fall against her. "Hey, are you alright? You seem kinda broken."

"I-I'm fine. Just a little worn out." Dipper groaned. "I'm just recovering from what Bill did to my body. Though, I've never thrown myself down the stairs like this before."

"Bill did WHAT?!" Mabel exclaimed.

"I'm fine Mabel, it was just a scratch…" His back then let out a small crack sound, making him wince in pain.

Mabel had a small look of guilt. "Don't worry, bro bro. We have a first aid kit at home, we'll care for you there."

Dipper smiled. "Thanks, Mabel. You're the best."

"Shut up, you've already risked yourself far too many times for me. It's time I return the favor." Mabel said.

Mabel then carefully guided Dipper out of the theater into Stan's car. As soon as Stan got a look at Dipper, he knew something was up.

"Jeez, what happened to him?" Stan asked, starting the engine.

"Too many things to list out." Mabel replied, buckling her seatbelt.

"Okay, let's just go home."

Dipper leaned against the door to the car, looking out the window as he rubbed his arm where Bill had stabbed forks into him. As they drove home, Mabel noticed something at the floor, a paper. Mabel opened up the paper, only to find a nasty surprise. It seemed as though Bill had written something to himself before he had come to the show. Not wanting Dipper to notice, she secretly began to read the note.

 _ **Note to Self: Possessing people is hilarious! To think of all the sensations I've missing out on - burning, stabbing, drowning. It's like a buffet tray of fun! Once I destroy that journal, I'll enjoy giving this body it's grand finale - by throwing it off the water tower! Best of all, people will just think Pine Tree lost his mind, and his mental form will wander the Mindscape forever. Want to join him, Shooting Star?**_

 __Mabel nearly choked. How could something so disturbing be on one slip of paper? Mabel looked at Dipper, he was nearly passed out. She thought for a minute, what if she had never helped Dipper? He would be alone forever while Bill had gotten away with everything. She felt like such a jerk about how she acted, she knew that her brother mattered most and not a stupid crush. She then felt the car pull into the parking lot of the Mystery Shack, they were finally home. He helped Dipper inside as Soos grabbed medical aids.

"Man, I've really missed this old shack. Even though I was a soul for only two hours." Dipper said.

"Dipper about this, I…" Mabel froze, and Dipper noticed that she was crying.

"Mabel, are you okay?" Dipper was then tackled in a hug.

"I"M SO SORRY! If I had helped you in the first place, you've wouldn't been possessed in the first place!"

"Mabel, it's okay now. I just have a few bruises, that's all."

"But Dipper, HE TORTURED YOU AND I DID NOTHING! NOTHING!" Mabel sobbed as Dipper embraced her in his arms. "Even if my arms are crippled, I can still feel your warmth. Even if you make mistakes, I will always love you."

Mabel smiled, as she tied a bandage around Dipper's arm. "Take it easy on it and all the treatment you'll need is a good night's rest."

"Thank goodness, I am bushed." Dipper replied as Soos tied a bandage on Dipper's head. The twins then decided that they had enough conflict for one day and headed up to their room for bed. Dipper passed out as soon as he hit his pillow, he hadn't slept in so long since he tried to crack the laptop's password. Mabel sat in bed for a while, then picked up Journal 3 and began writing an entry about Bipper. She then taped the note that Bill left and wrote an apology letter inside for Dipper when he reads the journal again. She looked at Waddles, who was licking her hand as he stared at her in understanding.

"Waddles, do you think I'm a good sister?"

Waddles snorted and then nodded.

"I don't know, I mean, he got possessed today and I didn't even notice. And I make fun of him all the time."

Waddles shook his head a ton and snorted.

"You know what, you're right. I can't grieve on what happened today, I just need to focus on tomorrow. Thanks Waddles."

Waddles let out a silly smile as he snuggled near Mabel's face. As her beloved pig fell asleep, Mabel turned and looked at her injured brother with a teary smile. _Don't worry, Dipstick. Tomorrow, I'll work on being a better sister._ "I love you…" Mabel then passed out with Waddles, as Dipper secretly opened his eyes with a smile, ignoring the pain in his arm. "I love you too."


End file.
